Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo
by farlarlar89
Summary: Un pelirrojo y una castaña comienzan a ver su amistad de otro modo. Ya no son amigos ahora con un simple roce todo arde. HG y RW
**Buenas! Esta es una historia de la vida adolescente de Hermione y Ron. Se conocían desde niños, pero no sabían cómo gestionar los sentimientos y fantasías que llenaban sus mentes. Los personajes son de J.K. ROWLING. La historia esta sacada de mi mente, comienza algo tranquila pero según pasen los capítulos será mucho más atrevida. Sin más a leer!**

02:00 de la madrugada. Una Hermione enfadadísima no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Ese pelirrojo despistado y olvidadizo se iba a enterar. Ella vivía coladita por sus huesos y él ni la miraba. Se había atrevido a decirle a Harry que ella no fuera a la misión que llevaban preparando meses. Claro se había atrevido a decírselo a Harry, pero a ella no ¡Iba a escucharla! ¡¿Qué se había creído que por ser mujer no podía ser tan útil como ellos? Cuando amanecería se iba a enterar.

Había pasado una hora y media y seguía dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Cansada de estar en la cama se levanto a calentar un poco de leche. Su madre siempre la decía que era un buen remedio para el insomnio. Bajo las escaleras aun muy enfadada, hacia mucho frío asique rápidamente cogió el vaso, echó la leche la calentó y subió hacia su cuarto. Según fue hacia la puerta de su habitación, se dio cuenta que la habitación de Ron tenía luz. Al pasar por allí la primera vez iba tan enfadada que no se había dado cuenta. Sin pensárselo dos veces se encaminó hacia la puerta, no esperaría hasta que amaneciera. Con la emoción y la rapidez con la que se acercaba no se dio cuenta de los murmullos que su hasta entonces amigo estaba profiriendo. Entró en tropel en la habitación y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta. Se encontró a su amigo con la mano rodeando su enorme pene, mordiéndose los labios y musitando entre jadeos su nombre. Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de él, se había quedado paralizada. Yacía ante ella en la cama un Ron completamente despeinado, en su abdomen blanquecino resaltaban dos tatuajes; él estaba muy concentrado en el vaivén que le estaba produciendo tanto placer. No se había percatado de que su amiga estaba enfrente de él mirándolo. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre así, estaba fascinada y muerta de vergüenza. Por un momento sus miembros volvieron a moverse y pensó en salir corriendo, pero como sin que Ron la descubriera. Lo intentó con tan mala suerte que su pierna no se movió todo lo rápido que ella había supuesto. Y se tropezó con tan mala suerte de que el vaso de leche cayó al suelo estallando en mil pedazos sacando a Ron de su fantasía.

-Mierda- dijo Hermione mientras intentaba salir corriendo y recoger el desaguisado.

-¿Qué?-Hermione-Mierda-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba a ver si sus ojos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Mientras Ron se levantaba, Hermione salió corriendo e intentó volver a su habitación. Pero Ron fue mucho más rápido, salto el charco de leche, la agarró del brazo y la paró.

-Hermione, mírame... Yo...yo... siento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero tu entraste sin llamar a las 4 de la mañana en mi habitación-dijo Ron todavía jadeando.

-eh... Ron... Yo... Yo... Mira no ha pasado nada...yo no he visto nada suéltame por favor- dijo Hermione muy avergonzada.

-No, no escúchame. No pasa nada. Son cosas normales a nuestra edad. Seguro que tu también... –intentó decir Ron pero Hermione no le permitió seguir hablando le paró.

-Mira que tú hagas eso no significa que todos lo hagamos. Déjame en paz.-dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de su abrazo.

De repente se escucharon pasos y Ron arrastró a Hermione a una pared poco iluminada. Y la tapó la boca. Hermione no podía respirar estaba pegada a él. Todo su cuerpo olía demasiado bien. Él era mucho más alto que ella con lo que tenía su cabeza pegada al duro pecho de él. Sentía algo duro pegado a su muslo, pero no quería pensar lo que era- Se estaba sintiendo muy acalorada y su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente. Ella no había sentido nunca nada así por nadie. Sabía que quería a Ron pero nunca había sentido eso en su pecho y en lo que no era su pecho.

-Hermione ¿estás bien? creo que ya se han ido, perdona-Dijo Ron entre susurros mientras se apartaba de ella.

-Sí, sí creo que me voy a dormir. Ha sido una noche bastante rara. Perdona por entrar así en tu cuarto-dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia su habitación.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? estas toda roja y no te atreves a mirarme a la cara -dijo Ron acercándose a ella y subiéndole la barbilla.

-sí, no, no lo sé. Mañana te veo- volvió a intentar irse, pero Ron volvió a retenerla.

\- Hermione, si es por lo de antes,...-tragó saliva-, por lo que has visto. Yo... quería decirte... que estaba pensado en ti..que tú eres quien ...ya sabes..-dijo Ron mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

\- No digas eso. Yo ... yo...tengo que dormir.-Y con un rápido movimiento cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Lo que digas Hermione, en un mes estarás entre mis brazos jadeando tanto o más fuerte que yo.- Dijo muy bajo mientras volvía a su cuarto con una sonrisa entre los labios.

...

Espero que os guste y si queréis hacérmelo saber me sentiré muy agradecida. Aun no sé las partes que tendrá la historia. Depende de mi imaginación y de si os gusta.

Un besazo


End file.
